


Paubaya ng Buwan

by banshang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshang/pseuds/banshang
Summary: Si Taeil na ang nagpaubaya.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	Paubaya ng Buwan

**Author's Note:**

> Basta stream ate Moira's album nalang. Sino kaya yung isa? secret walang clue

Hindi na nya alam kung kailan nagsimula magbago ang lahat. Naktaga sya kung siya ba ang nagkulang bakit ang taong mahal nya ay iba na ang hinahanap.

Napansin lang nya nung iba na ang mga kilos ng kasintahan pag silang dalawang lang ang magkasama sa bahay na tatlong taon nilang tinitirahan. Ang dating masaya at buhay na buhay na bahay ay isa nang malungkut na tahanan. 

Pilit nyang ngumiti sa lalaking nakaupo sa harap nya na kasalukyang nagsasalita.

“Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin pero nawawalan lang talaga ako ng timing.” Imik nya.

“May iba na”

Natauhan sya sa mga salitang binitaw ng lalaki. Ang taong akala nya ay ang habang buhay nya. Taong binigay nya ang lahat para lang makita siyang masaya. 

“Kailan pa?” tanong nya sa kanya.

Hindi naman inaasahan ng lalaki ang tanong galing sa harap nya.

“Since last year pa. San-” naputol magsalita ang lalaki.

“Masaya ka ba?” tanong ng mas maliit na lalaki at nagtitigan sila ng mga mata.

Ang dating mababasa ng mas matandang lalaki ay ngayon ay blako na sa kanya. Tumango ang ulo ng lalaki.

“Kasi kung ayaw mo na noon mo palang sana sinabi at hindi na pinatagal kong ano man tayo. Ikaw naman ang kusang bumitaw kaya wala na akong magagawa kong iyan talaga ang gusto mo.” dahan dahan na sabi ng babae sa harap nya.

“Pasensya na talaga.” sabay yuko ng lalaki ang kanyang ulo.

“Sana panindigan mo ang mga salitang yan kasi kahit masakit sakin ng ginawa mo, hindi kana masaya sakin at sa iba mo na nahanap ang sayang dating ako ang nagbigay sayo. Iyon ang mas importante.”

“Pero sana kinonsindirya mo naman ang pakiramdam ko na kung ako yung bumitaw at sayo ko ginawa yan, sana naman lang inisip mo yung sakit diba? Kasi sa tatlong taon tayong magka relasyon, isang taon mo kong pinag mukhang tanga.” Sunod sunod na sabi ni Taeil. 

“Hindi ko talaga sinasadyang ilihim ang gina-” putol magsalita ang lalaki.

“Tapos mo na akong saktan, tama na Johnny. Tama na.” pabulong na salita ni Taeil.

Tumayo ang lalaki at kinuha ang bag sa upuan at naglakad patungo sa pinto.

“Sana masaya kayo.”

Pagkasabi nya sa lalaki at tuluyang lumabas sa dating kasiyahan ng buhay niya. 


End file.
